The Smugglers Run
"No. You haven't won you know. Pirates have infested this corner of space for four centuries. We'll be here long after you are all gone. All of that territory that cant be accessed through FTL because of the chance of rifts forming? We've had more than enough time to send slowboats in there. Colonies you'll never see, salvage operations to make those in the Run look like children's playthings." Located in the DRH01 relay close to the South Reach sits the Smugglers Run, a narrow path of space situated between several Navigation Hazards dating back to the Faction Wars of old. Formerly the Run was in the ownership of House Posat before falling into ownership by the Pirate Coalition of the South Reach. During the joint campaign by the various factions of the Centri cluster the Run was liberated from pirate control by Dominion forces from the Houses of Jerik-Dremine, Binil, Trin'qua, Kadnil, Kuadneos, Pantaq, Posat and Sulos. These eventually split up the Run between them leading to it's current state. During 4029 to 4030 House Posat collapsed leading to it's former territories being annexed by the Dominion Ruling House and it's allies. The Run produces a surplus of virtually all goods in 4031, while only relying on immigration from outside territories to compensate for manpower shortages. Colonies and locations Planet - Rioja, House Jerik-Dremine Planet - Kaptlyn, House Jerik-Dremine Planet - Merah, House Jerik-Dremine (Red dwarf agro colony) Planet - Kaartinen, House Binil Avoubic - A massive starship graveyard with several Asteroid Colonies. The largest colony is under the jurisdiction of House Jerik-Dremine and is an important shipyard. Forbearance Station - Super Heavy Refit Yard, House Jerik-Dremine Starbase - Faction Alliance Training Base, Faction Alliance Refugee processing station Starship production Kilo Class Medium Cruiser: Produced in several Medium Cruiser Yards, though there has been a push to switch one of the slipways over to the newer Shukhant. Battleship: 1 Battlecruiser shipyard is currently undergoing conversion work to battleship production. Battlecruisers: Several low level yards. EC-K, and Vengeance Attack Cruiser: Multiple production lines. U-Haul Transport: Unknown. Alliance Escort Carrier: Unknown. Smuggler , ArcherFish, Firestorm I & II Frigate: Multiple lines. Assault Corvette: 1 line at Rioja. Attack Corvettes: Multiple lines. Scarab: Multiple lines. Starfleets These numbers are very likely inaccurate and too low for all Houses other than Jerik-Dremine. House Jerik-Dremine 1x "Forbearance" Super Heavy Cruiser 2x Neeran Fast Medium Cruiser 2x Kilo Medium Cruiser 2x Battlecruiser/Battleship Wing 1x Light Cruiser Squad 2x Mixed Wing 2x Mixed Afterburner Squad 2x Mixed Squad 7x Assault Corvette Wing 3x Attack Corvette Wing 1x Carrier Group Various other smaller starships House Binil 1x Kilo Medium Cruiser 2x Battlecruiser/Battleship Wing 2x Mixed Wing 1x Light Cruiser Squad 2x Assault Corvette Wing 1x Attack Corvette Wing 2x Attack Corvette Squad 1x Carrier Group House Kadnil Unknown House Kuadneos 2x Assault Corvette Squad 4x Attack Corvette Squad House Pantaq 3x Attack Corvette Squad House Trin'qua Unknown Ruling House 2x Dominion Fast Battleship 1x Attack Cruiser Squadron 2x Attack Corvette Squadron Category:Territory Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Dominion of Royal Houses